How Tigerstar SHOULD Have Died
by InachiSasuke
Summary: the title pretty much says it all, doesn't it?


Note: It should be obvious, the site being all about fan fictions, but this story thing is totally fictitious. If any of the events posted here had actually occurred, then it would cause a paradox that would possibly cancel out have the plot line of "A New Prophecy." Maybe not, I don't know, because the Tigerstar manga trilogy isn't complete yet. Either way, if any of you hardcore Warriors fans get ticked off about this, I already warned you. Oh, and I've never done this before, written as British cats, so sorry if it sounds…I don't know, not British.

_Angry yowls or protest broke out in the _clearing. Could Tigerstar really expect them to become one clan? But there had always been four clans in the forest!

Tallstar was the first to speak out. "Tigerstar, that's preposterous! Every cat here knows we need four clans to survive!"

Tigerstar turned to him calmly. "I've already proposed my idea. Leopardstar has already joined forces with ShadowClan. How long will it be before WindClan and ThunderClan follow suit? I do not have the patience of StarClan." He turned to leave, flicking his tail for his clan to follow, when Firestar stepped in front of him.

"Tigerstar," he started slowly, "you know as well as I that this _cannot_ be the will of StarClan!"

Tigerstar snarled slightly and stared into his eyes. "What I know, _kittypet_," he began quietly so only Firestar could hear, spitting out the last word, "is that it cannot be the will of StarClan for the forest to be populated with kittypets and half-Clan filth, and yet here you all are." Then he raised his voice for the Tallstar to hear. "You must make your choice by sunhigh tomorrow. Choose wisely."

Firestar stepped aside to let Tigerstar pass. When he was out of earshot, Firestar decided to make a move. "Whitestorm!" he called. His deputy looked up. "Yes, Firestar?"

"Take everyone back to the camp. Graystripe! Sandstorm!" The two warriors trotted over immediately.

"What is it?" Graystripe asked, looking back toward the rest of the clan. Firestar lowered his voice and his head. "We have to follow Tigerstar. See if we can figure out what he's really planning."

Graystripe nodded and prepared to follow Tigerstar, but Sandstorm looked uncertain. "But, Firestar, what happens if his clan hears us?"

Firestar looked around to see what direction ShadowClan and RiverClan had gone in. "Then we fight."

_Firestar, Graystripe, and Sandstorm had_ been following Tigerstar for what seemed like hours when he branched away from the others, letting Blackfoot lead them back to their camp.

Sandstorm hissed quietly. "He's headed for the Thunderpath!"

Tigerstar stopped abruptly just as the three ThunderClan cats resumed the chase. Then he laughed.

"Firestar, Firestar, Firestar," he said, laughing again. "Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to lead you to my true motives? No. I've led you to your end!" He flicked his tail toward the Thunderpath. There was some sort of hole in it.

Firestar tensed. "First dogs, now monsters? What's the matter, Tiger_star_, losing your touch?"

"Silence!" he growled, backing toward the drain leading to ShadowClan territory. "Now, I have other matters to attend to, so say hi to the monster for me."

Tigerstar started laughing again, then turned around to go into the drain.

At that moment, a huge monster was coming down the Thunderpath, aiming at the hole. Tigerstar stopped and backed out of the drain to watch. "Ah, here it comes, Firestar! Are you and your kittypet worshippers prepared to die?!"

Firestar felt Graystripe raise his hackles beside him, but did not move nor respond. He saw something Tigerstar had not. Knew what he did not, based on what had happened to Cinderpelt.

Monsters didn't always stay on the Thunderpath.

Sandstorm realized this and started to warn Tigerstar, but Firestar brushed his tail across her mouth.

Tigerstar laughed loudly, triumphantly. "That's right, Firestar! Silence your clan mates! Nothing can save you now!"

_Come on, _Firestar thought. _Come on!_

The monster was a little distance from the whole now. Tigerstar was laughing insanely. The monster was so close it's stench was making their eyes water. Then…

…It's swerved.

Firestar looked away quickly just as Tigerstar's laughter was replaced by a shriek of fear that was abruptly cut off.

Graystripe and Sandstorm stared for a moment, then looked away. "So," Graystripe said, stretching his hind legs. "That's it, then? Are the clans safe again?"

Firestar looked from the Thunderpath to his friend and back again.

"For now, Graystripe," he said, walking away from the scene. "For now."


End file.
